


Space Date

by Quackyeon



Category: CLC (Band)
Genre: F/F, Lesbians in Space, Slice of Life, Space AU, Space Station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Seunghee is bored but luckily her space girlfriend is there to distract her.





	Space Date

**Author's Note:**

> So I loved the idea of lesbians in space - or anyone in space really, I like space. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this slice of lie fic, that I might have run out of time on ;) but I just think it's a really cute insight into these characters lives? Will I make a series? 
> 
> Also the space station is a weird combination between the real international space station and the space station from Valerian.

Seunghee was bored, she got bored a lot. It was part of being on an international space station. It was hi-tech and there were a lot of people around but at the same time, it was pretty boring a lot of the time. She pulled on her regulation uniform jacket, it was pretty much the same as everyone elses, but with the South Korean flag on the right arm and her surname, _Oh_ on the back. She decided she was off to find her girlfriend - space girlfriend? - who was an astronaut from Thailand. She smiled when she saw Sorn in the canteen with a coffee in her hand. She turned and smiled at Seunghee. "I miss coffee." she pouted. "the ISSpresso isn't that nice. I thought our new partnership ship thing was supposed to make it better for everyone, but not for my coffee." Sorn complained like this a lot, especially about the coffee. Seunghee didn't mind listening to her girlfriend go on about it. She couldn't help herself but press a kiss to the others cheek. It was common for scientists on the space station to set up a relationship like this, but it wasn't really a lasting thing. There was always one who went home before the other and they were all from different countries so it wasn't like they could just go and find each other when they landed back home. Seunghee was pretty sure that Sorn was up here for at least another few years like she was but even then she wasn't that sure how they were going to last long term. 

"Well, we are scientists, so why don't you work on making a better one?" Seunghee said with a small laugh, "that would at least give me something more fun to do. Our government wants us to investigate asteroids and of course JR and Minki are excited." Sorn couldn't help but scowl a little. Seunghee had been infatuated with JR - who was actually called Jonghyun - since her time as a cadet. It was part of the reason she'd chosen this assignment but that had gone, and he was with Minki and she was with Sorn anyway. "Please Sorn, we're both gay. I think I was just infatuated with his fellow gayness." She said giving Sorn another kiss. "But as I was saying, asteroids, really boring. Minki is a geologist or something, I wasn't really listening because honestly the briefing was so boring I was starting to countdown the seconds until I could leave." 

"But why asteroids?" 

"Again, too boring, didn't listen." Seunghee said with a small shrug - the scientists were working together on the ship, technically but there was also a level of secrecy that was expected to be kept to ensure that the country you were working for was able to take the credit for everything that you did and another country wasn't able to poach your research. Although Seunghee trusted that Sorn wouldn't do something like that to her, she couldn't be entirely sure that Lisa and BamBam would have the same courtesy. Lisa had been with a Korean before the trio that Seunghee had arrived with came, but she didn't know anything else about that and BamBam was interested in one of the boys from the American group - and Seunghee had only seen him twice but wasn't sure about him. 

Not that she was an expert on people skills, there were some anthropologists in space - she imagined they were having a terrible time of it really, just watching scientists all day every day must be a pretty boring job after all, they weren't exactly the most fun. Most of the others on board this ship were boring. There was a girl from the United Kingdom who Seunghee sort of enjoyed talking to but the team were always busy doing 'secret' things. Sorn was one of the few people who was always up for an adventure. 

Not that there was much room for adventure in space, you were essentially trapped - and that was frustrating in itself. Seunghee always wanted to see more - which is how she had come to be here, on the space station. Seunghee smiled at Sorn before taking the other's hand. "Okay, so you know how they've been expanding, well apparently they're building a pool. How cool is that?" She laughed, she was excited for more amenities to come to the space station - they had been expanding for years as more and more countries sent people to live up here for months at a time there was more and more expansion. "Well, Elkie told me it should be done by this year." 

"I didn't bring a swimsuit." Sorn said with a small shrug. 

"Well, I have some, and underwear is basically a bikini." Seunghee said with a shrug and a small laugh. "I mean Elkie is so excited about it." Elkie had arrived a few months ago and was a linguist or something, that had been sent to research and understand the links between the scientists on board the international space station. They were waiting for first alien contact, and linguists were always around the space station to help with any possible communication. Seunghee didn't care much for aliens - although it would be pretty cool to be on the station when aliens first made contact. She just wanted to research the stars. 

"Do you want a pool here?" 

"I want an anything here." Seunghee laughed, pulling Sorn towards her room. Her room was a standard room for a scientist up on the space station. She had some pictures of her family and friends back home. Sorn smiled at the picture of Seunghee and her two siblings, before walking back to the Korean and wrapping her arms around Seunghee's hips, pulling her in for a soft kiss. Seunghee couldn't help but kiss back, cupping the thai girls cheek. "What was that for?" She laughed. 

"Am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?" Sorn pouted and Seunghee couldn't help but kiss her again. They laughed together, this was the best part of being in space, it was easy to spend time with someone if you wanted to - because they were always there. It was easy to spend time with someone and get to know them and fall in love like this, the downside was that they would eventually leave the space station and go back to their lives in their own countries. But for now Seunghee would enjoy her time with Sorn.


End file.
